


It Was Green

by Angel_made_of_scars



Series: Leading Into A Life [14]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Autism, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-30
Updated: 2016-09-30
Packaged: 2018-08-18 17:17:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8169728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angel_made_of_scars/pseuds/Angel_made_of_scars
Summary: Cas asked to take Gabes car to farmers market. While there he finds a kids quarter toy disperser set and buys something special.





	

"Alright, ready?" Dean asked. Cas whined, but got in the car anyway. Dean put his crutches in the trunk, then got in beside him, shutting the door.

"Farmers market, here we come." Michael said. Dean grinned at Cas encouragingly, even as he tightened his death grip on his seat belt.

The ride only took a few minutes, and Cas was thankful for it. After they parked, he waited for Dean to get his crutches and open his door, and Dean did. He stepped out carefully, and Dean handed him one crutch.

"Let's work on putting more weight on it, ok? Just use one today." Dean said. He put the other back in the trunk, even as Cas scowled.

"Hurts." He grumbled.

"I know honey, but you have to use it, or it'll hurt forever." Dean said.

"Honey?" Cas parroted.

"Yeah, I... Is that ok?" Dean asked.

"Yes, honey is pleasant. Is there any here?" Cas asked. Dean chuckled.

"Let's go see. Michael and Gabe already went over without us." Dean said.

Cas was immediately drawn to the bright colored apples. Dean walked over and picked up a paper bag, putting two in.

"Want any more?" Dean asked.

"No, let's move on." Cas said. His eyes trailed over the various vegetables until he saw the corn, and he pointed to it.

"Two please." Cas said. Dean nodded and put them in the bag.

"Hey, sweet potatoes! I'll take one of those. And maybe one for making the fries you like, and a normal potato for you." Dean said, picking them up. Cas nodded his appreciation. Dean knew Cas hated the strings in the sweet potatoes, but they seemed to go away when Dean made the fries.

"You wanted honey, here you go." Dean said. Cas limped forward and excitedly picked up the biggest jar.

"Ok, alright. Easy with it." Dean chuckled. He put it in the bag, and Cas nodded.

"You want a... Pomegranate?" Dean asked, after studying it. Cas shook his head. Too many seeds.

"Well, that's about it, unless, you want a pumpkin? We could just put it on the table for decoration." Dean suggested. Cas nodded.

"A small one." Cas said. He pointed to the small round pumpkin, and Dean picked it up.

"Perfect. Let find you brothers- oh, ok, they're- yeah." Dean said awkwardly.

"Hey Cas, check it out!" Michael said. Cas turned to see Michael juggling apples, and grinning smugly.

"Dude, I can't do that, I want to do that!" Gabriel whined. Cas smiled and looked towards Dean, where he was ignoring them to pay for the things they had picked out.

The breeze was nice, just barely this side of cold, and Cas could smell the fall air. He knew it wouldn't be long before the leaves turned completely; they had already started. Dean interrupted his thoughts by coming to where he stood and smiling at him. His smile was always distracting.

"Ready to go?" Dean asked.

"Yes, I- no. Dean, I need a quarter." Cas said urgently.

"Uh, ok, why?" Dean asked, pulling the coin from his pocket. He handed it over, and Cas pointed to the toy dispensers.

"Please go to the car. I'll be there in a moment." Cas said. Dean sighed and nodded.

"Alright. Just be careful, don't trip." Dean said. Cas nodded and as Dean walked away, he snuck over to the dispensers.

The rings looked very shiny. They were golden, and all had different colored and shaped jewels on them. Cas put the quarter in, and turned the knob. When it popped out, Cas scrambled and managed to grab it. He popped it small container open, and checked it.

The ring he got was nice. Gold with a green octagon shaped jewel on it. It was a little small, but was perfect.

"Cas, you ready?" Dean yelled from the car. Yes, he was very ready.

**Author's Note:**

> Look at the rings here:
> 
> https://sc01.alicdn.com/kf/UT8PkAKXlBaXXagOFbX3/0-80-PLASTIC-JEWEL-RINGS.jpg_350x350.jpg


End file.
